


The Meaning of Friendship

by collatorsden_archivist



Category: Ashes to Ashes, Life on Mars & Related Fandoms, Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Crossover, G - White Cortina, Humor, Time Period: 1973-1981 (Life on Mars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-06
Updated: 2008-04-06
Packaged: 2019-01-20 19:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12440490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collatorsden_archivist/pseuds/collatorsden_archivist
Summary: Important lessons are learnt in CID.





	The Meaning of Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Janni, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [the Collators' Den](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Collators%27_Den), which was moved to the AO3 to ensure access and longevity for the fanworks. I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the Collators' Den collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/collatorsden/profile).

  
Author's notes: Crack. Crossover with **_Sesame Street_**. No, I'm not kidding. Furthermore, I blame Fi. XD  


* * *

"I'm your only friend, you know. Especially now." The blonde girl seemed almost sympathetic; only slightly reproving. She held her clown by its arm, its head almost dragging on the floor limply, as though in protest.

 

 

Those were the last words the Sam that the CID in 'A' Division (and indeed, Sam himself) had been familiar with ever heard.

******

"Oi, you lot. With me. Got a body in the canal needs investigating." The Guv looked unusually distracted this morning. Even he didn't know why. He soon found out, however.

 

 

"Ooooh, Sam _likes_ investigations! Sam wants to be a detective when he grows up! Do you know what detectives do?" Sam's eyes went wide and glassy and happy as he animatedly gestured with his hands and spoke in an overly cheerful, very high-pitched voice. 

 

 

"Always knew he was a poof," Ray muttered under his breath while Chris sniggered behind his hand and tried to hide it.

 

 

"Tyler...are you feeling well?" Gene asked, unsure whether to get closer to Sam or back away from him entirely.

 

 

"Sam's feeling very well today. He feels like...singing! This is the song, la la la la...Sammy's song...la la la la...la la la la...Sammy's song! He loves to siiing, la la la la..."

 

 

At that exact moment, Gene's fist connected with Sam's jaw and Sam went down like the proverbial tonne of bricks.

 

 

"Had to shut him up somehow, Boss. He was impeding our investigation," Ray nodded, face guileless. Chris quickly nodded as well, saying nothing.


End file.
